


Rough Hand, Soft Hand

by SolarPoweredFlashlight



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 11:38:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarPoweredFlashlight/pseuds/SolarPoweredFlashlight
Summary: Is there anything more delightful than being between two lovers, one firm and rough and the other soft and sly? Quinn will be the first to tell you that no, there really isn't.





	Rough Hand, Soft Hand

Large hands. Sejauni has such large hands.

Strong, rough, warrior’s hands.

A broad palm against her thigh, running confidently from inner knee upwards, pushing gently to gain more access.

Quinn yields happily, oh so happily, to that questing hand. The sensation sends pinpricks of delight along her leg and gods she just loves the way it feels to have Sejuani want her, explore her, caress her.

Arching her back, she tilts her head up to smile at Ashe above her, to kiss the magnificent length of her smooth neck. The fingers that card through her hair are a sweet counterpoint to Sejuani’s; elegant, nimble, small.

Ashe kisses her lips, hand still tangled lovingly in her hair, and warmth simmers contentedly deep in her core as Sejuani kisses her hip bone.

It’s almost too much, being the center of both their attention, but no, no, this is perfect, this is _divine_.

She reaches down, catches one of Sejuani’s hands, weaves their fingers together. Ashe pulls back from the kiss and Quinn brings her other up to cup her wise, gentle face.

An adoring stare above, a fond squeeze of hands below.

The archer’s sly touch at her breast, a stroking thumb, a little grin. Quinn inhales happily, her eyes flutter shut, and there’s Sejuani’s wonderful broad hand moving along her thigh again.

She loses herself to kisses, kisses along her neck, up the insides of her legs, along her stomach. Heat flares and roars and crackles.

Ashe runs fingertips, small and delightful and taunting, down Quinn’s arms.

She takes a wrist in each hand and slowly brings them up, pins them above her head. Her grasp is just firm enough to reestablish that Sejuani is not the only strong one of the northern pair. Quinn makes a noise of pleasure and earns herself another soft, brief kiss from one of her Queens; she glances down and finds the other smirking up at her.

Ashe doesn’t pin her down, doesn’t need to – Quinn is all too happy to lie here and bask in the desire the two of them are stirring below her skin with every little touch. She keeps her hands above her head and sinks into the furs as Ashe moves her mouth an inch at a time from her jaw down to her collarbone.

Sejuani takes her hips in those perfect hands of hers and grasps and strokes and presses her down into the bed. Ashe’s long hair is trailing across her torso, Sejuani’s lips are at the seam between her leg and her body. Quinn crosses her ankles together behind Sejuani and sets them on her lower back.

Everything they’re doing feels so wonderful. Tonight is such a good night.

The Queens of the Freljord meet in the middle and kiss, and Quinn watches them press hungrily together with a deep, unnamable feeling that is rich and complicated and rare and good. Her eyes dip and race and lap up the beauty of them as fast as they can; the muscle of Sejuani’s shoulder, of Ashe’s bicep, their breasts and their ears and their cheek bones, their lips and teeth and tongues, flashes of them.

Even as they taste desperately and eagerly of each other, that eagerness spills over and onto Quinn by way of stroking hands.

A good night. One of the best nights.

Ashe pulls Sejuani up in the bed and Quinn releases the gentle hold she has on her warrior with her legs. They settle on either side of her, and Sejuani moves her ever-hungry face to the crook of Quinn’s neck while Ashe returns to her face for more kisses, now with greater urgency.

Two hands, one large and rough, one lithe and soft, navigate their way down Quinn’s body. She’s whimpering a little now, ready, so ready, gasping as one whispers at her nipple with outrageous tenderness.

It is Sejuani that ventures first to where she’s become so very, very slick with need.

Not that Quinn knows from looking, her head thrown back and her view otherwise obscured by two gorgeous women – but she knows these fingers intimately by feel.

A deep shudder takes her almost immediately as a pair of those fingers glide down, lubricate themselves with a dip against her entrance that has her flooded with the need for more _now please_ , and then torturously come back up to pulse firm circles against her clit.

She exhales some words, words of pleasure, words that bubble up and mean only _do not stop, please_.

Ashe’s legs, smooth and strong, slide around her left leg and lock it in place. There’s no stopping these two when they’ve set their course – no, and Quinn can’t imagine wanting to stop them.

There it is, a hot mouth on her nipple, the fingers still going, she’s shaking, shaking, gods, how did they get her here so quickly?

Blissful eternity mounts in her senses, and losing herself to that sensually sloppy desperation she turns and forgets about keeping her wrists above her head and grasps for Sejuani’s face, pulls her in by the jaw, and kisses her with such fervor that the hand between her legs loses momentum for a heartbeat or two.

Sejuani kisses back with matching intensity, regaining her rhythm and finding the exact pace that makes it hard for Quinn to remember how to breathe, let alone process the ecstasy of the teeth on her lower lip and the tongue on her nipple.

Up, up, up – surrounded by skin, by heat, by bliss, by touching. Every part of her feels like it’s in contact with either Ashe or Sejuani, pressed between them, loved from every angle.

Up, up, and – gods, gods, Sejuani is so good at this – up and over.

Quinn arches her back and keens a cry.

Bliss. Overwhelming bliss.


End file.
